Bajo el sol
by le mousquetaire
Summary: El nacimiento de un gran equipo y el principio de una muy peculiar amistad


Danny tiró el bastón en algún lugar de la habitación y se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre la cama, que llevaba sin hacer ya varios días. Entonces recordó que aun llevaba su arma encima. La sacó de la cartuchera, le puso el seguro y la colocó en el buró junto a la cabecera. Se sacó los zapatos y acomodó su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Pensó por un segundo en apagar el celular pero, considerando su nuevo puesto, estar incomunicado no era una opción.

Eran las once de la mañana y llevaba 36 horas sin dormir, había masticado un par de analgésicos en el auto en el camino desde la oficina a la casa, no sabía si le dolía más la cabeza que la rodilla y lo último que había comido fue una rebanada de pizza fría que alguien le había ofrecido en la penitenciaría, tras haber fichado a dos estafadores cuya persecución y captura les había tomado los pasados dos días.

Y él creía que ser policía en New Jersey era una carga pesada. _Estúpida isla llena de criminales estúpidos que se rigen por estúpidos códigos…_, pensó amargamente mientras el cansancio iba venciéndolo y el peso de ser parte del comando Five-O, le hacía doler cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

- Maldito sea el día que te conocí Comandante Steve _fucking_ McGarrett… - murmuró entre dientes sobre las sábanas arrugadas.

* * *

Entre Rachel y su abogado, lo absurdo de una cultura que parecía no entender las reglas básicas del juego de policías y ladrones y el peligro constante que significaba para alguien como él ser compañero de alguien como Steve McGarrett, Danny consideró que ni siquiera su adorada Grace valía la pena el esfuerzo. Esos pensamientos le atormentaban de cuando en cuando, apareciendo y desapareciendo de su cabeza como las lluvias que asolaban la isla; inesperados, fugaces y absolutamente molestos.

Chin y Kono trataban de ayudarle siempre que les era posible, sirviéndole de intérpretes, pacientes explicadores de todo lo que era hawaiano para un _haole_ como él. Shamu y Grace hacían otro tanto en las cosas más cotidianas de la vida y con ellos sentía menos vergüenza de su ignorancia, siendo para él la perspectiva ligera – infantil e inocente, por llamarlo de algún modo – de su vida en este pedazo de tierra rodeado por océanos, que aparentemente se había olvidado de Dios y no al revés.

Era Steve quien le hacía tragar gordo y crisparse de frustración e impotencia. Respaldado por la gobernadora, Steve había decidido, al momento de conocerse, hacerlo parte de su equipo y con eso, poner patas para arriba su vida entera.

Que estaba divirtiéndose como nunca, no había duda alguna, como tampoco la había de que jamás había estado tan cerca de la muerte como desde el momento en que fue asignado al equipo especial de la policía de Honolulu, bajo las órdenes de un oficial condecorado de la Marina que se creía indestructible y que consideraba a Hawai entero como su propiedad.

Podría objetar tanto como quisiera sobre las tácticas usadas por sus compañeros de equipo para obtener información y conseguir arrestos, siendo como era, un policía educado en otro sistema y con una muy diferente escala de valores, pero así funcionaban las cosas en Hawaii y, siendo que por un tiempo, la isla era su residencia permanente y no era como si tuviera cientos de ofertas de trabajo esperando por él a la vuelta de la esquina, no le quedaba más que tragarse su orgullo y aprender todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

- Fíchalos, Danno…- Le sorprendió lo rápido que había pasado de considerar esas palabras como la cosa más condescendiente que hubiera escuchado en su vida a la frase que le alegraba el día y le daba sentido a todo el trabajo duro que significaba mantener a los pobladores de la isla a salvo y protegidos.

Aun consideraba a Steve como un verdadero dolor en el trasero, pero ahora era isu/i dolor en el trasero y eso le daba una perspectiva distinta a su relación dentro y fuera del trabajo. Grace consideraba al desquiciado jefe de su padre como parte de la familia y gran parte de los pobladores de la ciudad habían dejado de echarle en cara su condición de _haole_ gracias al buen trabajo que hacía al lado de Kono y Chin y a su testarudez de aprender las reglas básicas de la cultura hawaiana.

Jersey aun era el lugar que consideraba hogar y Hawaii era cada vez menos una tierra hostil; amaba su trabajo con la misma fuerza con la que lo detestaba, Rachel ya no le lanzaba a sus abogados a la menor provocación y Grace no podía adorarlo más.

Sólo necesitaba resolver el misterio detrás de las sonrisas y las miradas que Steve le dirigía cuando pensaba que no lo estaba observando.

:_:_:_:_:

Steve no se había percatado de cuanto extrañaba la isla hasta el momento en que observó las olas rompiendo sobre la playa, las montañas y su inconfundible silueta por la ventanilla del Hércules que le había llevado ahí para el funeral de su padre.

Era irónico que la misma razón que le había mantenido alejado fuera la misma que le hiciera volver.

Sabía que estaba exagerando en su actitud cuando habló con la gobernadora, pero estaba furioso con su padre, con ella, con su vida y consigo mismo en ese momento. Se había equivocado y la había jodido a lo grande y ahora, de la nada, la gobernadora le ofrecía el vehículo perfecto para la venganza, liberándole de cualquier responsabilidad, dándole permiso de aplicar la ley a la usanza hawaiana.

Decir que no le tentaba la idea era una mentira del tamaño del océano.

Veinticuatro horas después del sepelio de su padre, Steve se encontró con un equipo de renegados como él, con el poder de la policía local en sus manos y el respaldo del gobierno para cualquier acción que realizara en relación al asesinato de su padre o con la protección de la gente buena de la isla.

Chin Ho era el aliado perfecto para el trabajo que tenía en mente; versado en lo que sucedía en las calles y con el resentimiento suficiente como para actuar en consecuencia sin temor a las represalias y capaz de hacer lo necesario aunque no lo correcto si llegaban a ese extremo, su antiguo compañero de escuela tenía a su favor el haber merecido la total confianza de su padre.

Kono era fuerte, inteligente y confiable, con el extra de estar recién salida de la Academia y sin haber sido influenciada aun por el sistema, era un oficial a quien podía moldear, a quien enseñarle a trabajar utilizando sus habilidades y conocimiento con las técnicas más ortodoxas de los SEAL, sin dejar de lado todo aquello que había aprendido en la escuela.

Danny era tal vez el elemento problemático de su equipo, no porque no tuviera la capacidad o por falta de buenas intenciones, era simplemente que el sujeto era un cabeza dura aun enraizado en tierra firme – New Jersey, de entre todos los lugares posibles -, ante quien tenía que justificar todos y cada uno de sus pasos.

Cuando lograban pasar por encima de cualquier malentendido cultural o discrepancia de principios y valores, Danny y él eran un equipo invencible, una fuerza incontenible, una combinación de fuerza física, cerebro y _colmillo_ que estaba dándole al equipo Five-O, una reputación de no andarse con rodeos a la hora de resolver casos y proteger a los habitantes de la isla.

Fuera del trabajo la relación entre los miembros del equipo iba convirtiéndose en un vínculo mucho más fuerte que el de la amistad. Steve les había dejado en claro que eran familia, por encima de su relación laboral y Chin y Kono habían aceptado la idea inmediatamente, de forma abierta y activa.

Danny estaba tomándose su tiempo, esforzándose por no quedarse fuera, luchando contra su testarudez y su natural desconfianza, siempre dispuesto a darlo todo por cada uno de los miembros de su equipo, pero sin esperar del todo que el sentimiento fuera correspondido.

Era esa actitud suya de cuestionarlo todo lo que les hacía discutir dentro del auto, en la oficina, en medio de una operación, a toda hora y en cualquier lugar por las razones más absurdas. Danny necesitaba poner sobre la mesa sus puntos de vista sobre todo, esperando a que Steve – o Chin o Kono – le presentaran un argumento lo suficientemente bueno para justificar sus decisiones.

No era que Danny fuera un cobarde o que pecara de precavido, era simplemente que, teniendo a Grace en su vida, no iba a arriesgar su pellejo por nada menos que un plan preparado y ejecutado a prueba de tontos. Situación que no siempre era la común en las operaciones de Five-O.

Así que Steve había hecho un deporte de provocar a Danny, tan solo porque verlo gesticular mientras se explayaba presentando argumento tras argumento sobre la estupidez de sus planes o sus técnicas o la cultura hawaiana era para él el mejor momento de su día.

Danny siempre tenía una opinión para todo y no dudada en expresarla con palabras de más de dos sílabas y aplicadas de la forma apropiada, acompañadas por una conversación llevada con sus manos para soportar lo que su boca soltaba a velocidad kilométrica, sin dudas y llena de signos de admiración e interrogación y uno que otro efecto de sonido.

Steve estaba empezando a encontrar esas explosiones de descontento de su compañero deliciosamente entrañables y perturbadoramente excitantes, una combinación un poco complicada en ese preciso momento de su vida.


End file.
